fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhajat
Rhajat (シャラ Shara, 'Syalla' in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Kana Akutsu in the Japanese version and Stephanie Sheh in the English version. Profile Rhajat is the daughter of Hayato. She has the darkest thoughts in the army. Her birthday is April 1st. In her Paralogue, Rhajat finally succeeded in learning to summon Faceless soldiers. Unfortunately, this occurred during a visit by Hayato and the army. Quickly moving in to defeat her Faceless, her Faceless are quickly dispatched by the army. Hayato can talk with her during the battle. If he does, he will tell her to stop summoning Faceless and she will comply with it. After the battle, Hayato is upset that she decided to go for the more advanced dark arts (summoning Faceless) and orders her to go with him so he can supervise her magical training. As she knows she cannot object to her father's decision, she goes along with him, provided that he can give her challenges. Before leaving, Rhajat decides to have one final look at her house when a Faceless that survived the battle ambushes her. The Avatar kills the Faceless before it can attack her. Rhajat thanks the Avatar for protecting her and vows to help them no matter what, albeit in a creepy manner. Personality Rhajat is a loner, preferring to stay away from others, especially those who she has no interest in. Rhajat has a particular obsession with the Avatar after they saved her from a Faceless ambush at the end of her paralogue. Her relationship with her father comes off initially as cold and condescending because she is technically older than he is, however, It is revealed that her cold personality is a means to mask her loneliness due to being raised in the Deeprealms by herself. Even though she is older than Hayato is, she nevertheless cares a great deal about him. She also cares a great deal about her mother, wanting said mother to trust her despite the opinions of others, such as the villagers in their supports. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance): As an Enemy Xenologue 16 - Memories of Foam 2: Memories of Two Swords |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Hayato's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Rhajat's growth rates) ÷ 3. |40% |15% |60% |10% |50% |30% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports 'Romantic Supports' *The Avatar (Both Genders)(female avatar can be her mother) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Shiro *Hisame *Kiragi *Asugi *Forrest (Revelation only) *Percy (Revelation only) Other Supports * Hayato * Rhajat's Mother * Selkie * Caeldori * Mitama * Ophelia (Revelation only) * Kana (Female) -If Rhajat is her mother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Parental Inheritance Sets' ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'Rhajat will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with them. 'Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Rhajat/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Rhajat - Black Magician : Scholars are in disagreement about Rhajat's life after the war. Some argued she lived in seclusion with her curses and spells, but others believe she followed Avatar to the ends of the world. Etymology Rhajat is an anagram of Tharja, the basis for her character. "Rajat" is a Hindi word that means "silver". In a similar vein, Syalla is an anagram of Tharja's Japanese name Sallya. Trivia *Rhajat is very similar to Tharja in a variety of ways, including appearance, personality, and color scheme. **She shares her Japanese voice actor, Kana Akutsu. **She also shares her English voice actor, Stephanie Sheh, with her. ***She also shares her English voice actress with Beruka and Sophie, as well as Kjelle from Awakening. **Rhajat's Japanese and International names (Syalla and Rhajat) are anagram's of Tharja's names (Sallya and Tharja). **Rhajat "implies" in her Japanese S-Support with both Avatars that she is a previous incarnation of Tharja and that they are ''Awakening's'' Avatar previous incarnation and promised to fall for them at first sight and love them eternally. **Her birthday, April 1st, is also one day before Tharja's, April 2nd. Coincidentally, her birthday falls on April Fool's Day. **Rhajat's special trait, "has the darkest thoughts", is the same as Tharja's. **Rhajat's special trait in the Japanese version, of "having the best thighs in the army" could reference to Tharja's own special trait of "having the best body in the army" in the Japanese version of Awakening. *Rhajat is the only female unit in Fates that can have an S-Support with a Female Avatar. *Rhajat was voted the 24th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Niles and Rhajat are the first units capable of marrying someone of the same gender. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters